Nowadays, for laying raised floors, supports are used which are placed on the ground, such as posts, on which are laid tiles or other covering elements; at the perimetric edges, in order to hide the gap underneath the covering or flooring, today longitudinally-extended profiled elements with a T-shaped cross-section are adopted, which comprise a first flat portion that extends longitudinally, which rests on a plurality of lifting posts, and a second flat portion that extends longitudinally in the same direction as the first portion and which is arranged perpendicular to the arrangement of the first portion, and which, with it, defines the aforementioned T-shaped cross-section.
The second flat portion extends, upward from below in a configuration for use, to cover from view what is arranged below the covering or flooring, as well as the lateral surface of the perimeter of the covering or flooring proper.
Such solution has a rather unappealing visual impact when the raised floor has a perimetric step in which the vertical part is constituted by elements of the same covering as the floor, only arranged vertically, since such vertical covering elements are partially covered by the second, vertical portion of the T-shaped profiled element.
An alternative that is known and widespread today entails locking the vertical covering elements in place with clip fasteners; such system with clips, although more discreet and therefore preferable from the point of view of visual impact, entail placing at least one clip for each vertical covering element, with consequent time and cost for mounting the clips on the supports and then mounting the vertical covering elements on the clips.